


Tea for Two

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Games can only take you so far.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Three prompt(s) used: The Space Inbetween/ Tea  
> Pairing: Scorpius/Rose  
> Kink: sensory deprivation
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tea for Two

~

“So, what do your parents think you’re doing right now?” 

“My Mum thinks you invited me over for tea.” 

Scorpius laughs. “If this is what tea is like at your house, remind me to finagle an invitation.” 

Rose, naked, her legs spread obscenely, arms tied above her head, says, “My father will have your head for this.” 

Scorpius hums, nuzzling the soft curls that hide her cunt. “Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s more likely _you’ll_ get my head in a few minutes. Actually, I take that back. I’m pretty sure you’ll get all of me, not just the tip.” 

“You mean to say you plan to ravish me? Take my innocence?” She sounds affronted. 

“Innocence?” Scorpius bites back a laugh. “Trust me. You won’t be innocent when I’m done. And I bet you’ll be coming back for more of these…tea parties. After all, the treats on offer are undeniably the sweetest confections.” 

Rose gasps as his tongue traces the shape of her vulva. “Untie me at once,” she begs. “Do it and I won’t tell anyone what you’ve done.” 

“Hm.” Scorpius flicks his tongue lazily over her clit. “I don’t think so. I like having you at my mercy, unable to move.” Raising his head, he smiles at her. “And there’s one more thing I’d like to do to you.”

Rose shivers at the look in his eyes. “What?”

Smirking, Scorpius hold out his hand, and a silken scarf floats into it. 

“No,” she whimpers. 

He pauses, eyebrow raised. “Is that an _actual_ no, or—”

Rose huffs. “Green,” she says, voice strong and clear. 

Scorpius relaxes. “Excellent.” And crawling up the bed, he places the scarf over her eyes, tying it into place. Kissing her cheek, he whispers, “Now you won’t know where I’ll touch you next. It could be here,” he thumbs her breast, “or here,” he runs a finger over her parted lips, “or even here.” And shifting, he presses his palm over her flat stomach and curves two fingers inside her. 

“You’re evil,” she gasps. 

“Why thank you.” Sucking a nipple into his mouth, he smirks as her breath catches. “Ah, my lady, I believe you’re beginning to enjoy my game.” 

“Never!” declares Rose, even as her hips undulate, riding his fingers.

Grinning, Scorpius sits back and looks at her. She’s magnificent, her chest heaving and body arching. His smile fades and he withdraws his fingers from her dripping cunt. He’s utterly head over heels for her, Salazar help him. Fuck, what is he going to do?

“What’s wrong?” Her voice is strong again and she turns her head in his direction. “Too much? Tired of the game.” 

Scorpius reaches for the blindfold, untying it and undoing her wrist restraints. 

Rose blinks up at him, her curls spread all over the pillow. She stretches the kinks out of her arms. “What happened?” she asked, cupping his face with her hand, her eyes searching his. “Are you all right?” 

He nods, exhaling. “I find I don’t want to play games with you today.” 

“Okay.” She smiles. “We can do whatever you want. Do you want me to tie _you_ up?” He smile deepens. “You’d be pretty with a blindfold.”

He shrugs. “I tend to go under a bit too easily, I think.” 

“It’s not too easy.” Rose shakes her head. “You just find the space in between a lot easier than I do.” 

“I’m a natural sub, you mean?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Who cares about labels? You like it when I peg you, I like it when you tease me, as long as we’re enjoying ourselves, who cares what our roles are?”

And just like that he knows. The words tremble on his tongue, but he can’t say them, not just then. Instead, he kisses her, his tongue sliding against hers, saying it wordlessly. 

He lies back, pulling her on top of him, and when she straddles him he whispers against her mouth, “Ride me.” 

“Anytime, lover,” she replies and a moment later he’s sheathed inside her. She’s glorious as she moves, her breasts are mesmerising, her cunt ripping around him makes him want to shout his feeling to the world. 

Instead, he clings to her hips watching her as she throws her head back and uses him to find her pleasure. She comes at least twice before he finally can’t hold out any longer and he has to come. Thrusting up into her, he growls, spilling inside her clenching walls. 

Rose collapses into his arms, panting. “Oh Merlin, I love you.” 

Scorpius smiles. “Enough to marry me?” The words are out before he can think, and he goes still. 

Raising her head, she stares into his face. “Did you just—?”

He groans. “Yes? I meant to do it over a romantic dinner, and I still can, but—”

“Yes!” she cries, and the world tilts. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes!” The word’s muffled because he’s kissing her and she’s kissing him and they’re both babbling nonsense and Scorpius has never been happier. 

And later, when he takes her home, and she shows her parents the ring (Scorpius thanks Salazar he’d actually retrieved it from his vault the week before), Rose’s mother says, “So, it was a successful tea, then?”

Rose’s eyes meet Scorpius’. “It was the best tea ever,” she declares.

~


End file.
